The Cursed Part Two
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Continuation/sequel from the first part. Now part of the undead, Captain Haddock is on a search to put an end to Tintin's killing spree. Will he find a way to save him, or will he have to face a difficult choice? TintinxHaddock later on! Now cancelled and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Sorry everything's been hectic! Busy, busy busy (you know how it is). Anyway, I figured I'd do Part Two of my vamp series. If you haven't read "The Cursed", you might be lost in this one. That being said, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! And I never will! This fanfic is for enjoyment and enjoyment only!**

**The Cursed Part Two**

**Chapter 1**

"Captain?"

"Master Haddock?"

Nestor and Thompson were looking straight into the bloodshot eyes that were the Captain's. They were those same eyes that Tintin possessed: cold, hungry, and deadly. They fixed themselves on the two men, who were backing away slowly.

"Captain..." said Thompson, shaking, "Get a hold of yourself, man. It's us. And Snowy." The detective gestured to the little white terrier, who was whimpering in fear.

Haddock growled, swatting antique obstacles aside, then pounced at the three.

"Master Haddock!" Nestor urged, which was unlike the usually emotionless butler. He moved to the side "Do cease this! If you kill me, you will very well be needing another butler!"

But the Captain didn't listen. He continued after them. Nestor, Thompson, and Snowy fled the cellar, making a break for upstairs.

Haddock, however, had lightning-fast movement and blocked their way, fangs baring and a bloodthirsty look in his eye. He glared and growled at Thompson, Nestor, and Snowy.

"We've lost him, it seems," said Nestor, staring into the deadly eyes of his master.

"Quite right..." Thompson agreed, backing away slowly. "And we're going to be next!" Then the two men looked down to see Snowy stepping forward, confronting the rampaging Captain. The white terrier started to bark, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I say, Snowy! That's dangerous!" The detective urged, "He's going to kill you!"

"Wooah! Wooah!" Snowy barked furiously.

Haddock growled, then swung at Snowy to try to swat him aside. The terrier dodged it in time, now angry. This was no longer the Captain. The Captain who loved cursing or enjoying a nice bottle of whisky. This was a bloodthirsty, uncontrollable monster. With that, Snowy rushed at Haddock to bite him, but the bearded man was quicker. He caught the poor canine in his cold, chalk-white arms, pinning him to the ground.

"Captain! Don't!" Thompson pleaded.

Again, the Captain didn't listen to reason. He proceeded in making the defenseless Snowy suffer, sinking his fangs into the white fur. Thompson and Nestor watched in horror as Haddock drained the poor canine of his blood.

"Let him go!" Thompson ran over to pull the Captain away from Snowy, but Haddock backhanded him, sending him stumbling backward.

Snowy was whimpering in pain as he dared a glance into those bloodshot eyes of his master's friend.

"S-Snowy..." Haddock mumbled, blinking once. His eyes were now a golden color as he stared in horror at what he had done. The man pulled away. "Snowy, what have I done to you, old boy? Speak to me!"

The white terrier whimpered as he stirred slightly. The Captain sighed in relief. Snowy was still alive.

"Forgive me, Snow." He hugged the dog close, comforting him. "I lost control of myself. I..." That was when Captain Haddock's eyes fell on a nearby mirror in the corner. He stared in fear at his reflection, which had golden eyes staring back at him and deathly white skin. Then he opened his mouth to reveal fangs. "Blistering barnacles! I'm one of them. Tintin changed me!"

"Yes, sir, he did." Nestor confirmed. "And it's a miracle that you hadn't died."

"I technically _am_ dead, Nestor. Now how am I supposed to enjoy whisky and rum now, when I have to live off blood?"

"Well, I'll have you know that I am not going to be your blood donor," said Thompson.

"Where's Tintin?" Haddock asked.

"He fled, I'm afraid. Along with the other vampires that were with him. And I'm pretty sure they're off to kill more humans."

"Then we have to start looking for him so we can stop him."

"We can't very well kill him, sir," said Nestor.

"I know. But if it comes down to it, we have to."

**Sorry this sequel took a while. I had other fics I was working on! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Cursed Part Two**

**Chapter 2**

"I sure put the Captain out of his misery," Tintin said, reclining in his flat. Bodies were piled up in the corner of his living room. The redhead was celebrating his most important kill: Captain Haddock. And what better way to have done that than to feast on foolish humans. "Hopefully he's writhing in pain in hell." He relaxed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Gingersnaps?"

Tintin recognized the voice as Jessie's. He regarded the brown-haired vampire with a scowl. "What is it?"

"What do you want me to do with _this_ body? I found it downstairs." She held up the body, which was a female's. To her surprise, Tintin recognized it.

"Mrs. Finch," he said simply, eyeing his landlady's corpse somewhat carefully. The bite marks in her neck were gone, and her face was deathly white. Both knew what that meant. Not only that, she looked a little...younger than before.

"This is a surprise. I didn't know people this old could go through the change. Their bodies usually just burn out. Steven tried once to change some old guy that looked like you, but the old man died right on the spot. And he was about _her_ age too." Jessie gestured to Mrs. Finch's body.

_This means...the Captain..._ Tintin realized, then glanced up at Jessie, who was still holding Mrs. Finch's changed form.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Lay her on my bed. She's probably going to wake up soon, if it's true that she made the change. We're going to need her."

"For what? You killed that Haddock, so..."

"I'm not so sure about that." Tintin countered. "If what you're getting at is true, that is. That people that are old like this can be changed."

"I don't think it's guaranteed, but if they do survive the change, I'm pretty sure the change takes longer and they're more powerful than us."

_Then that means the Captain's probably stronger than me now!_ For once, Tintin was relieved that Jessie had happened upon the changed Mrs. Finch when she did. _And then again, Mrs. Finch evens up the playing field. When she wakes up, of course._ The ginger chuckled as his cohort carried his landlady into his room. _Hope you can find me, Captain. Before _she_ does._ The reporter glanced over at the still-unconscious Mrs. Finch.

...

"Your whisky, sir." Nestor brought in a bottle of whisky for the Captain, for a second forgetting that he needed blood. Haddock, Thompson, and Snowy were in the den, trying to come up with a plan to find and defeat Tintin, who was still out there causing pain and misery.

"Thank you, Nestor," Haddock nodded, then stared up at the butler, a slight tint of red in his eyes.

"I forgot, sir." Nestor leaned down to the Captain, revealing his neck.

Pulling the butler toward him, Haddock sank his fangs into his neck.

"I can't watch," Thompson looked away, clutching a recovering Snowy to him as the Captain was savoring the surprisingly sweet taste of his butler's blood. He then glanced down at Snowy, who seemed to be watching with slight interest. "I'm glad _someone's_ enjoying this."

"Master Haddock..." Nestor sighed with surprising pleasure, enjoying the bliss of the Captain's bite. Then his head started to reel.

"Wooah!" Snowy barked, trying to get Haddock's attention, but the Captain was getting carried away by his butler's taste.

"A little more, Snowy..." he whispered, somewhat not caring what was happening to Nestor, whose face was starting to lose color.

There was only one thing Snowy could do. The white terrier ran behind Haddock, chomping the bearded man's leg and causing him to release his hold on Nestor.

"Snowy?" Haddock regarded the terrier. "What...?" His gaze suddenly went down to Nestor, who was reeling from the bite and loss of blood. "Nestor, are you alright?"

"I'll be well, Master Haddock," the butler replied, "I just need to...rest, sir. And replenish myself."

Haddock nodded, signaling Nestor to leave.

"Captain, you almost killed him there," Thompson pointed out. "You might want to control your thirst for blood so you won't accidentally take too much."

"I sort of figured that out already." There was almost venom in the Captain's voice as he turned on the detective, who was startled. "We need to find out where Tintin's going to strike next, and we're wasting time!" Haddock started for the door, but then was stopped by Thompson.

"Captain? You're not going out there half-cocked, are you? I mean, Tintin's still powerful than ever."

"So am I!" Haddock spat, red in his eyes. "The lad did this to me! And he's going to pay! Now let go!"

Thompson felt a current of energy shoot through his mind. He grabbed his head in pain as if it was splitting in half.

"Captain...what was that?" Thompson wondered.

"I... don't know," Haddock said, calming down and supporting the detective. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I... what was that? I felt like my head was going to explode for a second. Is it some sort of power you have?"

"It could be. And it might help me against Tintin. Once we find him."

"And going out half-cocked isn't going to help. We need a plan."

Snowy barked in agreement.

...

"Good luck looking for that insane ginger, drunk. Not that you are, of course. Not before we find him first."

"Sarah, we don't know where that Tintin guy is either."

"Jamie, are you that dense? We can sniff him out once we catch his trail again." Sarah countered. She and her two fellow pack members Jamie and Allyn was watching Haddock and Thompson in Marlinspike. They had overheard everything.

"But Tintin's powerful! He'll kill us on the spot if we try to face him head-on!"

"And he can heal himself," said Allyn. "I don't know about you two, but I think we should get this Haddock on our side. We're going to need all the muscle (and telepathy) we can get. And that's obviously the drunk's power."

"She's right, Sarah," Jamie agreed. "We can't kill Tintin if he keeps healing himself. I think we need to get ourselves acquainted with this guy. Even if the idea of working with a vampire makes my stomach turn."

Sarah looked at her two friends like they were crazy. A trio of werewolves teaming up with a (made) vampire? _They're crazy!_ _No way am I going to trust a drunk, especially one who's become a vamp! We're wolves, for Pete's sake! And I'd rather have the bloodsuckers take my head than work with them!_

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! Writer's block had the best of me! It will start heating up soon! I promise you! And the three wolves Sarah, Allyn, and Jamie are named after voice actors of Wreck-It Ralph (Sarah and Allyn) and Tintin (Jamie)! One of the actors names from Wreck-It Ralph is feminized though. These are the only hints I'll give! Anyway, please read and review! I'll probably need some ideas. Of course, praise and constructive crit are always needed. **


	3. Author's Note

**I have lost the fire I once had for this story.**

**Sorry this has come sudden, but I'm canceling this fic. This sequel isn't coming out the way I was intending it to be, and I keep getting writer's block in it. So this is where it will end, unless someone wants to adopt this one and continue. If that's the case, PM me. But as it stands right now, this series is cancelled.**


End file.
